


Unstoppable Love

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOverse, M/M, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Oh Sehun loves Kim Minseok.Kim Minseok cares for Oh Sehun since he is the youngest and likes to make sure he is well looked after.This is the story of how Sehun goes from being a trainee with a teenage crush on his hyung to the maknae of the K-pop group EXO who loves his hyung very much.Prequel to 'Never Be The Same Again'.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 11





	1. Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF/

~*~

(December 2008)

Running, running, running; frantically running through the SME building. Out of breath, hair a mess, backpack jostling his aching shoulders and back. He was later than he should've been; he'd lost track of time whilst practicing his dancing. He hoped his Hyung had waited, although he'd understand if he hadn't. He was two hours later than he said he would be after all. Bounding down the stairs and rounding the corner into the foyer of the building he slowed as he reached the exit. Pushing open the door he came to stop in the cold evening air, bent over, hands on knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

Straightening up, face composed he walked around the side of the building, he was both surprised and pleased to see his Hyung waiting for him, seated on a bench outside the convenience store across the road. He'd waited for him, all this time, he'd really waited. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but quickly vanished when his Hyung spotted him and waved. Crossing the road and hurrying over to where the other was waiting, Sehun stopped short of the bench and bowed a full ninety degrees.

"Minseok-hyung. Sorry I'm late." 

When he looks up again, Minseok is still smiling at him and he can feel his cheeks warming up; he hopes that his Hyung can't see the blush on his cheeks or puts it down to the cold weather. 

"Sehun-ah, you don't have to be so formal." Minseok reached forward and ruffled his hair, knowing how much Sehun dislikes it. 

"Did you wait all this time, Hyung?" Sehun pouted whilst trying to fix his hair. 

"Of course. I couldn't let my dongsaeng make the journey home alone, in the dark, late at night, could I?"

"I'm not a child, Hyung." 

"You're not exactly an adult yet either." Minseok stood up and started walking in the direction of the nearest subway station. "Come on, your mother will never forgive me if you don't get home in one piece." 

Falling into step with him, Sehun chatted with Minseok as they continued their way home. 

~*~

"You don't have to walk me to my door. I'm not a girl, Minseok-hyung." Sehun looked down at the older trainee as they left the subway station. 

"Stop complaining Sehun-ah. I have to get off at the same stop as you, so it's no bother."

"But, Hyung, you live in the other direction." 

"I just want to make sure you get home safe. Don't sound so ungrateful, you brat." Minseok looked up then, smiling at the tall fifteen-year-old. 

"I...I-I'm not ungrateful. Really, hyung, I'm not." Sehun stopped suddenly grabbing hold of Minseok's coat sleeve to make him stop too. Unable to look him in the eye, Sehun instead studied his old and scuffed training shoes. "It's just it's cold and you live the other way and it's a long walk. I don't want you getting sick." 

"Careful Sehun, I'd almost think you were worried about me." 

The teasing tone in Minseok's voice caused Sehun to look up quickly, cheeks flushed a pretty pink that could no longer be put down to the cold weather. "No! I mean, it's not that. If you get sick and can't train and everyone finds out it's because of me I'll get in trouble." 

"Don't worry Sehun. I won't get sick. Now, come on, let's get you home. You going to let go?" Minseok looked pointedly to where Sehun still had a death grip on his sleeve.

"Oh. Sorry, hyung." Stuffing both hands into his pockets and walking away, head down. 

"Yah! Sehun-ah! Slow down, you know I can't keep up with those long legs of yours!" Minseok laughed and ran to catch up with him. 

~*~

"Thank you Minseok-ah." Sehun's mum greeted him as she opened the door to the two boys. "Do you want a hot drink before you head home?" 

"No, thank you. It's late already and I don't want to distract Sehun from the homework I know he has to do." He gave a very pointed look at the younger boy.

"Ugh! Hyung, why did you have to remind me?" 

"Do your homework Sehun." Minseok leaned in quickly and gave Sehun a hug before stepping back. "Take care and I'll see you tomorrow after school, ok?" 

"Y-Yes, see you tomorrow Minseok-hyung." Sehun allowed himself a small smile as he waved quickly before darting into the house and slamming the door behind himself. Sliding slowly down until he was sitting on the floor, he clasped a hand over his mouth. Minseok had hugged him. Hugged him. He couldn't take it. What was happening to him? Rising on shaky feet he made his way to the dining room table and started to spread out the homework he had to do for the next day. He didn't want to make his Hyung angry by not doing it. Sleep could wait for a couple of hours. 

~*~

"Will you be ok walking home Minseok? Should I ask my husband to drive you?"

"It's ok, thank you. The exercise and fresh air are good for me. Good evening." With a bow of his head, he turned to start the long walk home. 

"Minseok-ah?" 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"I know I say it every night, but thank you for taking care of Sehun. I know he can be a handful sometimes. We didn't like the idea of him becoming a trainee so young but both myself and my husband feel reassured that a responsible young man is keeping an eye on him. So, thank you again." With a kind smile and bow, she turned and entered the house. 

Minseok, adjusting the bag on his back and whistling to himself headed home; he was looking forward to a nice hot shower and a couple of hours sleep before a new day dawned. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

(November 2008)

The first time Kim Minseok met Oh Sehun it wasn't a good impression, to say the least. Having someone four years his junior address him as if he were the younger one wasn't quite what he expected. After he finished gaping like a fish at the (admittedly tall) teenager in front of him (and the SM employee who introduced them had finished apologising for the younger's behaviour), Minseok greeted Sehun and rather enjoyed the shocked and embarrassed look on his face. 

"I'm very sorry, Minseok-hyung. You just look so young...and, well...you're not very tall." 

"Don't worry, Sehun-ah. You're forgiven. Just remember I'm your Hyung." 

Sehun had nodded, before giving Minseok a tour of the practice rooms, head bowed and cheeks flushed the entire time. He even found the courage to show his Hyung the dance he had been working on. By the time they were finished, it was quite late. Gathering his things together and hitching his bag onto a shoulder, Minseok looked to his fellow trainee. "Do you have to travel far to get home?" 

"Not that far, I get the subway." 

"Oh, great, me too. You wanna walk together to the subway station?" 

Shyly, almost hesitating, Sehun agreed with a nod before shuffling from the practice room, following his Hyung, who he'd known for a grand total of 6 hours. 

As it turned out they both had to get off at the same station. This was also the first night that Minseok met Sehun's mother and father and spent half an hour being cooed over by his mother for how "so cute and adorable" Sehun's 'friend' was, before he could make his escape and head to his own home. 

After that, he took it as his responsibility to ensure Sehun got home safe every evening they had practice since they lived in the same area. 

~*~

(December 2008)

The first time Oh Sehun met Kim Minseok he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He made a complete fool of himself. But, really, could he be blamed? Minseok-hyung was so much shorter than he was, and he was so baby-faced. How was he to know that he was four years older than he was? 

Just thinking back to that day now, one month ago, made him blush to the tips of his ears. Slapping both cheeks sharply and shaking his head, he focused once more on the laptop balanced on his knees as he sat hunched up on his bed. "Come on, Sehun, get a grip. Focus."

Scrolling through what felt like endless lists of gift selections, Sehun groaned in despair, feeling like throwing his laptop across his room. Christmas was two weeks away and he wanted to get his Hyung a gift. Inside he knew it was weird since he hadn't know Minseok all that long, but he justified it to himself as a thank you gift for making sure that he always made it home ok. And he was the nicest to him of all the trainees that he had met so far. Except maybe Lu Han-hyung. Well, they were both really nice to him. Really they both spoiled him. He likes it. Maybe he should get Lu Han-hyung a present too? 

"Eugh, I can't find a present for Minseok-hyung, how on earth do I find something for Lu Han-hyung too!?" Flopping back on his bed, only just clutching hold of his laptop at the last second as it made a bid for freedom towards the floor, he began to give up hope. 

~*~

"Joonmyeon-hyung?" 

"Yes, Sehun?" The elder trainee looked up from where he was going through his stretches.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need some help." Sliding into the practice room he edged slowly towards Suho. "Are you busy?"

"Not yet, no. What's up?" Joonmyeon patted the floor beside him and watched as the younger teen sat down next to him. 

"Erm, well, you see...." Sehun looked up, caught Suho's eyes then looked away swiftly, blushing for what must have been the thousandth time that week. 

Seeing the other blush and become shy, Joonmyeon jumped to the only conclusion he could think of that involved a teenage boy blushing and stuttering. 

"Ah, Sehun-ah, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to." He ran a hand through his hair, struggling to find the words. "Don't you think you should be talking to your parents about this?" 

Sehun looked up, startled as he grasped what Joonmyeon was saying, completely misunderstanding. "No! That's not it, hyung!" He shook both hands in front of his frantically, blushing an even darker shade of red. "No, you've got it wrong. Please don't misunderstand!" 

Giving an internal sigh of relief, Joonmyeon relaxed and reached out to pat his Sehun's shoulder. "What is it then?" 

Chewing his lip, still hesitating, Sehun, spat out the words in a jumbled rush, so fast that it took the elder several moments to decipher what he had said. 

"Idon'tknowwhattobuyminseokhyungforchristmasitssodifficulttoknowwhathewantsandwhataboutluhanhyungtootheybothlookoutformeandtreatmewellpleasehelp!" 

Stopping to gasp for breath after finishing his mammoth on running sentence, Sehun stared pleadingly eyes wide as his Hyung tipped his head to the side, processing, his own eyes wide. For a minute, he thought he might have broken him. 

"Sehun-ah...." Joonmyeon sighed after several minutes, straightening up and blinking several times. "Just think of what they both enjoy, what they like to do and pick something." 

"Do you think I haven't tried that?!" 

"Sehun..."

"Sorry, hyung. I just...everything they like is out of my reach. I don't have much to spend." 

Unable to stand the kicked puppy look that was now being forced upon him at full power, Joonmyeon told himself not to cave in and be strong. "It doesn't matter what you get them Sehun, they will love it all the same. They both spoil you something terrible. Don't deny it. You get away with so much you brat." He laughed at the younger's pout. "Keep thinking, you've still got a week. I know you'll come up with something. I have faith in you." 

"I'm glad you do hyung because I have absolutely none in myself." Dragging himself up from the floor, Sehun bowed to his hyung and thanked him before shuffling away, looking like a puppy with its tail firmly between its legs. 

Meanwhile, Joonmyeon stayed sat where he was, eyes squeezed closed, repeating an internal mantra. "Don't look, don't look, do not look, he will cope, he can do it himself, do not give in, do not give him any money...." 

~*~


	3. Christmas

~*~

Another long day was almost over. Sitting together on the subway, chatting quietly, sharing Sehun’s earphones so they can both listen to the latest song Minseok is learning; shoulders, arms, hips and thighs are touching as they sit close enough to be able to share the earbuds.

Their stop is announced and they both scramble up from their seat, forgetting for a moment that they are connected via the earbud cable, getting tangled up until Minseok frees himself and drags Sehun off the subway car before the doors close. 

Laughing, they break free into the fresh air of the evening and pause before starting their walk home. Minseok links his arm with Sehun’s and tugs the younger in the direction of his home. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He says with a smile, looking up at Sehun before looking forward again.

It’s the same as every other night; their casual chatter about the day continues, Minseok grilling Sehun to find out what homework he has to complete and the deadlines. He likes to make sure Sehun is keeping up with his schoolwork because despite his dreams of being an idol and having got into SME, it could all end at a moment’s notice and his youngest friend needs to have some sort of backup plan.

Reaching the street Sehun lives on, the taller stops and turns to face his hyung, hands digging through his backpack, searching for the small package he carefully wrapped that morning. Finding it, he grips the shiny paper with both hands and holds it out in front of him.

“Merry Christmas, Hyung!” He exclaims, a genuine smile on his usually frowning face.

Minseok stares up at him, eyes wide. Really, he’s surprised that Sehun got him a present. He didn’t think it would be his style to give presents; after all, they’d only known each other a couple of months. Reaching out he takes the gift from large, cold hands. 

“Sehun-ah.” He sighs, a small smile on his lips. “You didn’t have to get me a Christmas present.”

“I wanted to, Hyung. You look after me really well and I wanted to say ‘thank you’.” Not knowing what to do with his hands now, Sehun quickly rams them into his pockets, hoping he doesn’t look like an idiot.

Minseok carefully puts the present into his own bag, before one hand goes to scratch the back of his neck. “Ah, but I haven’t got you anything…”

“It’s ok, hyung. You already do a lot for me that I like. That’s enough of a present.” The words are out before he can stop them, and once again, Sehun is relieved that the chilly night and his already pink cheeks will help hide his blushing. Flustered he tries to distract Minseok from realising what he’s said. “Don’t open your present until tomorrow, it’s not Christmas yet.” He doesn’t know where his bravery comes from, but he reaches forward and taps Minseok’s nose. “I’ll know if you don’t wait!” He sing-songs. 

It’s Minseok’s turn to blush at Sehun's uncharacteristic cute and daring display. If he didn’t know better, he’d be tempted to think Sehun was flirting with him. But that wasn’t possible. He brushes away the ridiculous thought. 

“Well, I’d better get going. Will you be ok from here?” 

Before he can answer, Sehun is distracted by small white flakes of snow starting to fall and land on them both. “Look, Hyung! Snow!” His face lights up with delight as he bounces on the balls of his feet, holding out his hands to catch the precious flakes and peer at them.

Minseok can’t believe all the different sides he’s seen of Sehun that evening. Noting the blue tinge to the boy's fingers though, he’s quick to shoo him home to the warmth before he catches a cold, with promises of not opening his present until morning. 

~*~

It’s a public holiday so there’s no school the next day, but when Minseok arrives at the subway stop he spots Sehun waiting at his usual spot. He’s not very surprised since he’d thought Sehun would take the opportunity to squeeze in more training on a day he could legitimately take off.

“Merry Christmas, Sehun.” He smiles as the younger jumps slightly at his greeting.

“Oh, good morning, Minseok-hyung.” Sehun greets back, a slight upturn to one corner of his mouth.

“Where are your gloves?” Minseok notices the others slightly shaking hands as he searches the playlist on his mp3 player. 

“I forgot them.” He shrugs, finally picking a song to listen to. Sehun is surprised when a pair of gloves suddenly appear in front of his face.

“Take them.” 

“But, hyung, your hands will get cold.” He protests half-heartedly; the gloves look very warm.

“I’ll be fine, just put them on.” Minseok shakes the gloves under Sehun’s nose until he takes them.

As he’s pulling the slightly small gloves onto his larger hands, Sehun notices the leather wristband around Minseok’s left wrist. “Ah, you’re wearing it.”

“What?” The elder looks down at his wrist. “Oh, yes I am. Thank you for the gift Sehun, I liked it very much.”

Sehun stares at the wristband, how the three strips of leather intertwine with each other and meet in the middle at a small metal square where the initials ‘M.S.’ is engraved a bit unevenly. “I’m pleased. I, erm, did the engraving bit, with some help.” He looks down, afraid to catch his hyung’s eyes. He can’t quite explain how he feels at that moment but he knows if his heartbeat any harder or louder then he might just have a heart attack. 

“Really?” Minseok looks up at the suddenly shy boy and ruffles his hair playfully. “Aww thank you Sehun-ah. That means a lot to me.” 

If only you know how much it means to me. Sehun thinks to himself as the subway train arrives and they board, picking a seat where they can sit together as usual. 

Once settled, Sehun reaches over to hand Minseok one of his earbuds so they can listen to the same music, only to find a small box being thrust at him.

“It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

He takes the box from Minseok’s hand and opens it. Inside he finds a rabbit-shaped headphone splitter. Removing it from the packaging and clicking it into his mp3 player he admires the way the white rabbit sits staring up at him. Soon after Minseok’s hand is back plugging his own pair of earphones into one of the rabbit’s ears. Smiling, Sehun plugs in his own pair before pressing play.

“Thank you, hyung.” He mutters, soon becoming immersed in the music and chatting with his Minseok-hyung.

Even though they no longer have to lean close to share one set of earphones, they still do. In fact, on that journey to the stop nearest the SME building, Minseok’s head rests on Sehun’s shoulder for most of the way and Sehun has to stop himself from repeatedly squealing his delight out loud until they reach their stop. 

The day is spent going over their most recent choreography, taking things a bit easier since not many trainees have made the journey in that Christmas Morning. They even have time for a quick lunch break where they share a packed lunch Sehun’s mum had made. All in all, Sehun thinks it’s the best Christmas he’s even had.

~*~


End file.
